Oswald the Lucky Rabbit
's Best of 2010 awards (for his role in Epic Mickey) |animator = Ub Iwerks |designer = Ub Iwerks |personality = Mischievous, Adventurous, Jealous, Stressed |occupation = Ruler of the Cartoon Wasteland (in Epic Mickey) |alliance = In Epic Mickey: the Mad Doctor (before thinner disaster), Mickey Mouse |goal = In Epic Mickey: To get Mickey out of Wasteland and out of his life, to have a career as strong as Mickey's |family = Mickey Mouse (half-brother), 420 bunny-kids, Amelia Fieldmouse (half-sister) |friends = Mickey Mouse, Ortensia, Animatronic Goofy, Animatronic Daisy Duck, Animatronic Donald Duck, Horace Horsecollar, Clarabelle Cow, Fanny |enemies = Pete, The Shadow Blot, Mickey Mouse (formerly), Captain Hook, the Mad Doctor, Homer the Cat |likes = Ortensia, Walt's love for Mickey |dislikes = Mickey's fame and glory (formerly) |powers = Agile, clever, able to take off his own head and other body parts with no ill effects |fate = He and Mickey become great friends and become a realized character |voice = Frank Welker |appearance = Black fur, floppy ears, wears blue green shorts |home = Wasteland (Epic Mickey) |quote = "I'm starting to see why he liked you more." }}Oswald the Lucky Rabbit was one of the first animated cartoon characters made by Walt Disney for Universal Studios between 1927 and 1928, then produced by Charles Mintz and Walter Lantz from 1928 until 1938. The Walt Disney era After the Alice Comedies, Disney's second animated series (after the Laugh-o-Grams) folded in 1927, Carl Laemmle approached Disney and requested a new, all-animated series featuring a rabbit. Disney and Ub Iwerks created a new character entitled "Oswald the Lucky Rabbit". The first Oswald cartoon, Poor Papa, was poorly received by Charles Mintz and demanded a better, younger version of Oswald. The next cartoon, Trolley Troubles, was well received, and the series officially launched. In 1928, with the series going strong, Disney demanded a raise from Mintz, which he refused. Mintz instead told Disney that he was going to cut the budget, and if Disney did not agree to the cut, Mintz would take over Oswald for himself. Disney refused, and most of Disney's employees left for Mintz. Only Ub Iwerks remained, and the two secretly planned out a cartoon featuring their new character, Mickey Mouse. Oswald and Mickey are brothers, since Oswald was the first cartoon, he is the older brother making Mickey the younger brother. Return to Disney In 2006, the Disney company got back the rights to Oswald, through a trade with sportscaster Al Michaels. In the wake of Oswald's return to the company, a line of special merchandise was released at Disney Stores nationwide and a Disney Treasures set was released compiling all of the surviving Oswald cartoons. ''Role in Epic Mickey Originally, Oswald was meant to play a truly negative role. He was meant to be the main antagonist during the game's early stage. He and the blot were originally going to combine and become the Storm Blot but this was soon dropped and Oswald eventually became an anti hero with a boss battle and finally settled down to deuteragonist. Oswald is one of the main characters in the Nintendo Wii game ''Epic Mickey. In the game, he is the ruler of the forgotten world where forgotten Disney creations reside. Working with the Mad Doctor, he constructed robotic Beetleworx as a construction crew for his Disneyland inspired vision. But then, an accident caused by Mickey Mouse early in his career created a monstrous Shadow Blot that brought the Wasteland into ruin. The Mad Doctor betrayed Oswald and sided with the Blot and after a long battle, Oswald and his sweetheart, Ortensia sealed the Blot inside a large jug at the top of Mickeyjunk Mountain, but at the cost of Ortensia's life. Ever since, Oswald has guarded the jug and nursed his grudge against Mickey for having stolen away the career that could have been his. When Mickey arrives, Oswald ends up reluctantly helping him on his quest to get out of Wasteland by refurbishing the Moonliner rocket in Tomorrow City, though Oswald is implied to be tempted to remove Mickey's heart and take it for himself on that rocket ride. After defeating the fake Shadow Blot at the summit of Mickeyjunk Mountain, Mickey reveals that he was responsible for the Thinner Disaster and the Blot and a furious Oswald accidentally releases the real Blot, who steals Mickey's heart and begins to destroy Wasteland. The two decide to use the rocket to attack the Blot, only to land in Dark Beauty Castle, where the plans change to using fireworks to do the job. The Blot ends up consuming Oswald, Mickey and Gremlin Gus and the three have to fight the Blot from the inside, eventually retrieving Mickey's heart and blowing up the Blot. In the shower of paint that results from the explosion, Wasteland is restored and Ortensia is revived, helping to seal Mickey and Oswald's friendship and perhaps extending into a true brotherhood. Epic Mickey: Tales of Wasteland :"He's got it all! Friends who admire him! A girl who adores him. 420 kids who want him to play with them! Detachable feet that can be rubbed strenuously to give him an extra boost of luck! So why can't Oswald, Disney's first cartoon star, put Mickey Mouse and the outside world into his rearview mirror? Why can't he just focus on Wasteland, the amazing world he's rebuilding into his image? Could it be that the luckiest rabbit in Wasteland simply doesn't know how lucky he is? It almost makes you wonder what kind of disaster would have to hit to make him appreciate everything he's got. Let's hope he never finds out!" :~Oswald's Tales of Wasteland profile Oswald is the main character in the Epic Mickey: Tales of Wasteland (digi)comics. These comics are a prequel to Epic Mickey and take place before the Thinner Disaster. As the main character, he appears in all six of them. He and his Animatronic pals try to clean the clocktower in "Clock Tower Cleaners" and tries to spent the night in Lonesome Manor, because Pete dared him in "One Scary Night". He gets his feet stolen in "The Game's Afoot", fiercely competes with Horace in "The Rubbish Cup", visits the Mad Doctor with Ortensia and tries many different personas to regain his popularity in "Oswald the Lucky Duck" and tries to escape Wasteland in "There's a hole in the sky". Oswald is quite adventurous, friendly and competitive in the comics. He is quick to take up a challenge and prove his worth, but also believes most people don't care for him and see him as an out of date version of Mickey. The Mad Doctor tries to trick Oswald for his evil plans. Oswald loves Ortensia and their Bunny Children and seems to be good friends with Horace Horsecollar. He also takes his Animatronic pals with him on many adventures. Disney Parks Oswald has yet to make a live appearance at the parks being that the company had no rights to him for decades. In 2006 his likeness has become a semi-common part of the parks. For Tokyo Disneyland's 2010 Easter parade, Oswald was the inspiration for a float. During the Disney California Adventure expansion, artwork of several classic Disney characters like Goofy and Daisy were seen including Oswald. At the Magic Kingdom in Walt Disney World a poster of Oswald can be seen at the Main Street Theater were Mickey Mouse is available for meet and greets. Also inside Mickey's meeting area, a doodle of Oswald and Mickey can be seen. Disney's Oswald shorts 1927 * Trolley Troubles * Oh, Teacher * The Mechanical Cow * Great Guns * ''All Wet'' * The Ocean Hop * ''The Banker's Daughter'' * ''Empty Socks'' * ''Rickety Gin'' 1928 * ''Harem Scarem'' * ''Neck 'n' Neck'' * ''The Ol' Swimmin' Hole'' * ''Africa Before Dark'' * Rival Romeos * Bright Lights * Oh, What a Knight * ''Sagebrush Sadie'' * ''Ride'em Plow Boy'' * Sky Scrappers * Ozzie of the Mounted * ''Hungry Hoboes'' * ''Poor Papa'' * ''The Fox Chase'' * ''Tall Timber'' * ''Sleigh Bells'' * ''Hot Dog'' Trivia *Oswald is similar to Bonkers character Fall-Apart Rabbit in that they are both rabbits who have the ability to remove their body parts, and are friends with famous toons. Fall-Apart and Oswald were also both voiced by Frank Welker. *Fourteen years prior to Epic Mickey, Oswald's video game debut was in a Sega Master System game titled Woody Woodpecker's Frustrated Vacation, released only in Brazil in 1996. This game notably marked Oswald's final appearance in his Walter Lantz design. *Oswald has black fur and blue shorts, but in Japan, he has blue fur and yellow shorts. Gallery 62840.jpg|Disney released this DVD set of Oswald's cartoons in 2007. 2238837203 124d731475.jpg|Disney released Oswald merchandise after getting the rights back in 2006. Walle2.jpg|Oswald's cameo in the WALL*E Little Golden Book Up_book_page.jpg|Oswald's cameo in the UP Golden Book Oswald the lucky rabbit 1.jpg|Other version of Oswald by Walter Lantz Tales_of_the_wasteland_1.jpg|Oswald in Epic Mickey: Tales of the Wasteland 5348548780 ea372e108f z.jpg|Artwork of Oswald helping with Disney California Adventure's expansion P04-0003.JPG|Oswald poster at the Magic Kingdom's Main Street Theater External links *Oswald's page on the Epic Mickey wiki Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Rabbits Category:Heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:Kings Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Fathers